He Fancies You
by lousie8
Summary: Though there were many boys who fancied Lily Evans- there were two remembered above all. Short Drabble. L/J with some Snape, too


**A/N:** Simple little Drabble for you while I work on my big mystery story (which is my main as of current) that you will not find out about for awhile- yes, I'm evil, and yes, I love you all still. Cheers!

* * *

 _Fancying Evans- Short Drabble_

 **First Year:**

Red hair was falling into her green eyes as she bent down over a piece of parchment, there was a slight crease between her brows, and her bottom lip was caught between her teeth. James Potter noticed these things with interest, not that he really _cared_ about Evans, but he was bored and she happened to be the first thing to catch his eye. It wasn't the first time he'd been caught staring at her over the year. There was something about her he couldn't describe. Though it seemed cliche Lily Evans really was not like most birds her age.

She was much more focused on her studies than the newest hit single by some Merlin-awful witch band (though James certainly wasn't to talk as he liked aforementioned song- even if he wouldn't admit it) and she was friends with a _Slytherin_. On second thought, only _two_ things did not make her _so_ different from other girls but James wasn't particularly observant when it came to witches- at least not yet- and these two things stuck out to the young lad. The lip was released from her teeth and her mouth fell slightly open. James shook his head and his hair went flying. No, he was being a bloody idiot. He had better things to do than stare at Lily Evans.

As if on cue, she looked up. Her eyes passed over his face but didn't linger, instead they fell on the portrait hole and she stood up, taking her textbook and parchment scroll with her. James stared after her once more, his work forgotten. She went through the portrait hole and a moment later came back through. However, he didn't miss the flash of a solemn face and long greasy hair that appeared right before the portrait swung close. Lily seemed to have forgotten something- it was a quill- and just as she turned to exit once more through the common room, James got up to go talk to her.

"Oi! Where are you going, James?" Sirius Black called after him, shaking shiny raven colored hair from grey eyes. James winked at him over his shoulder.

"Nowhere mate, I'll be back," and he sauntered over to a Miss. Lily Evans who regarded him as if he was an irritating fly that wouldn't buzz off. "Hullo Evans," he said with a certain cheek to his voice that made Lily hold in an eye roll.

"Yes, Potter?" her voice made it clear she was not in the mood for a lengthy discussion.

"Where ya goin'?" he made it sound casual, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"What's it to you?" she asked in a civil tone that did not hide her suspicion of him.

"Oh, it's everything to me," James told her with sincerity written over his face rather convincingly, "my deepest desire is to know where you are and who you are with at every moment of the day, every hour of the day-"

"Oh shove off, Potter," Lily hid her red cheeks from him and determinedly moved past him. Even though they were the same height (this was before the James Potter growth spurt of fifth year), he was agile and smooth from years of sneaking off to fly on his dad's old brooms and she was- well, Lily Evans had always been a bit of a clutz.

"And if I don't want to?" he raised an eyebrow at her cockily and this time she didn't restrain herself. Her green eyes rolled so hard into her head James was almost sure she had passed out before they focused once more on him again.

"Since when have _I_ cared what you wanted, Potter," she gazed at him suddenly curious, "and anyway what's your obsession with me anyways?" at this accusation James Potter scoffed, hazel eyes mocking behind rectangular glasses.

"Obsession? With you? Don't flatter yourself, Evans, I was only really checking your loyalty," as he had suspected this caused Lily's attention to turn from the portrait hole to him once more.

"What do you mean my loyalty?" her voice was dangerous but James Potter paid no mind, he never really did. He carried a pompous expression and held his thin little body with dignity.

"Your Gryffindor loyalty. If you were _really_ a Gryffindor you wouldn't go sneaking around with a _Slytherin_ all the time," those ever amused eyes now had a certain glint to them that Lily didn't like. Besides that, she _really_ did not like what he was insinuating.

"I'm not sneaking anywhere, _Potter_ ," her tone was cool and clipped, "besides, it's not as if I've ever given a thought to you and your twisted views of loyalty. It was never up to you anyways to decide who I was friends with. Besides, it's not like houses mean much I now see. Severus, a _Slytherin_ , is two times the bloke you, a Gryffindor, will ever be," with that she spun on her heel leaving James seething. How dare she? He could not believe this infuriating, know-it-all said he was worse than a Slytherin. _Snivellus_ of all people, too.

"Whatever, Evans," he called angrily after her, his voice low with rage, "it's not my fault you're so insufferable that only a greasy Slytherin would be your boyfriend!" Lily stiffened, for the slightest of seconds, before climbing hurriedly out of the portrait hole. It was only the smallest of hesitations but it was enough for James to know he'd at least touched a nerve.

"James! Over here, mate, I've got us a game of Exploding Snap," Sirius Black yelled out louder than he needed with a large grin upon his handsome boyish face. James nodded, clearing his head of the witch and joining his friends. It was true that he did not dwell on Lily Evans much more than that, after all, as an eleven year old boy girls hardly stayed too long on his mind. Still, he could not shake the uneasy feeling he had in the pit of his stomach- the feeling that carried the knowledge he'd been an absolute prat. And she didn't deserve a bit of it.

 **Third year:**

It was a quiet day at Hogwarts and James Potter was quite bored. Patricia Hopkins, a good looking Ravenclaw, caught his eye as they walked through the corridors and James smirked at her which elicited a small smile of hers in return. "Don't get any ideas, Potter," Sirius groaned, tugging at his friend's arm, "we've got Double Potions."

"Never fancied you as the responsible one," James looked at his friend in disgust and Sirius simply sighed.

"Well, Moony isn't around today, you know as well as I do about his-"

"-furry little problem, yes," James nodded as if Sirius was slow and Sirius seemed to be frustrated with this, obviously waiting for James to catch on. In the end, it was their short little friend with the mousy features and admiring blue eyes who did.

"So that makes you the responsible one?" Peter Pettigrew piped up from his spot beside Sirius who looked down at him rather irritated.

"Yes, it does, Pete," he paused and scrutinized him more closely, "you got a problem with that?"

"Not at all," Peter squeaked, turning a bit pink which caused James to chortle.

"Don't worry, Sirius' just mad 'cause Holly Bones of Hufflepuff turned him down for a snog last night," James turned an amused eye on Sirius who scowled.

"She didn't _turn me down_ ," Sirius kicked at the ground with an old sneaker that had holes in several places, "after all-"

"-no one turns Sirius Black down," James finished it for him with a cocky smile, nudging his friend's side.

"Ah, put a sock in it, you don't know what you're on about," though even Sirius smiled a little bit at his friend, "and like I said she didn't turn me down. She just -er-"

"Responded to your _attempted_ snog with a slap instead? Rookie move, Black, your skills are severely lacking and honestly quite disappointing," James clucked his tongue reprovingly and Sirius gave him a black look.

"I swear, James, if you're following me around under that bloody cloak of yours…"

"Me? Follow you around? You flatter yourself," James rolled his eyes at his friends while remaining an innocent face- though he could not hide his grin, "besides, didn't you bless that same cloak just the other night when we snuck down to the kitchens?"

"Right, right. You can shut it now, James," they entered the Potions classroom and sat next to each other, Peter listening eagerly to their conversation on the other side of James. James, however, was not paying much attention to Sirius anymore for his eyes had found a rather vivacious Lily Evans. James Potter was no longer an eleven year old boy, he'd finally discovered the wonderful and complex company of his female counterparts. Albeit he'd caught on a bit later than his best mate, but that had never meant he was oblivious to witches. Certainly not now when Miss. Lily Evans had become so fit.

"Afternoon!" came the booming voice of Professor Slughorn from the back of the classroom as he entered. The jolly old man's stomach was first seen, the clasp on his robes was under quite a bit of strain from the protruding bit of his body, and next was his smiling face with those rosy cheeks and bright eyes. "Ah, Evans and Snape," he nodded at them as he passed and James rolled his eyes as Lily beamed with pride. Just because he had noticed her budding into a young woman didn't mean he found her blatant eagerness any more bearable. And Snape would always be a the greasy little Snivellus to him, even the pretty Lily Evans couldn't change that.

Still, James let his gaze rove over Lily once more, she _was_ gorgeous. He wouldn't mind setting old prejudices aside to ask her out. He might even be able to convince her to drop the slimy prat she was currently partners with. With a sudden jolt he realized that a Hogsmeade weekend was approaching. It would be perfect. Lily Evans and James Potter, the rivals as a couple. He would say he'd finally charmed her and she of course would sigh adoringly and agree because he'd never known anything different from birds. He was a marauder, and a good looking one at that, why should he have had anything different?

"James," hissed a very annoyed Sirius, "we've got to work on the potion, you twat," James snapped out of his reverie and opened his textbook warily. Several times, Sirius had to stop James from going too fast or for being spaced out. "Have you gone mad?" Sirius asked angrily and James retorted lazily. Finally the potion was complete, even if it was at the expense of Sirius' nerves and James' concentration. The former wore a murderous expression on his face and while the latter retained one of stone. When Slughorn went to observe their potion he nervously looked at both of them and then into their cauldron.

"Good, boys," he tried for chipper but it bounced off of them without impact. In all reality, their potion was mediocre at best but Professor Slughorn had never been one for confrontation and certainly did not want to get into it with one of the surly looking wizards. He quickly moved on, his face a bit red, and he marked their potion off on his sheet. Lily was not pleased. The potion they were making was supposed to be a bright teal, not sky blue. _Severus and Lily's_ was a bright teal. Sure, they'd been praised splendidly for it by Professor Slughorn as always but Lily was quite tired of James getting what he didn't deserve.

Slughorn vanished their potions and then class was over. Lily began gathering her stuff and Severus waited for her, "I thought it was a bit simple, really, for third years," he was saying, referring to the potion they'd been making. Lily was still rather upset about James and was hardly listening. Severus took notice of this, "What's-?" he began in almost a confused manner but stiffened considerably and trailed off when he saw her gaze was directed at a certain James Potter. "What's he done now?"

"Oh nothing," Lily muttered, confirming Snape's sinking suspicion she had indeed been thinking about him, "he's just such a toerag, you know? I mean his potion was hardly worth anything more than an 'okay' but a 'good'?" Lily shook her head, " _Ours_ was good,"

"Ours was perfect," Snape casually interjected and she shrugged.

"Well, anyway, I'm just tired of Potter," this came out as more of a sigh than actual anger yet Severus still felt a bit of relief. It wasn't like he hadn't noticed James' sudden interest in his best friend who happened to be the girl he had fancied desperately for years, and James had some significantly winning qualities that trumped Severus'... lesser ones. It certainly didn't help that James was now Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. "Speak of the devil," Lily muttered under her breath and Severus looked up to see James walking towards them- no, _strutting_ towards them.

Lily preoccupied herself with gathering up her things and stood hastily to make a quick getaway but James was faster. "'Lo, Evans," he said with a grin and briefly acknowledged Severus with a nod of his head and narrowed eyes, "can I speak with you?"

"I was under the impression you were already doing so," Lily told him in a bored tone but he didn't falter.

"Ah, Evans, always the cheek. What I meant was can I speak with you- er, alone," his eyes flicked once to Snape meaningfully and then back to hers. Lily looked at Severus pleadingly but he gave her little to no response. Severus assumed she knew her loyalties laid with him.

"Fine, but you've got a minute," Lily snapped at James and Severus looked at her in surprise, it was not the answer he'd been expecting. She was determinedly ignoring Severus and his almost hurt expression as she led James out into the corridor. Severus swallowed the sudden feeling of panic that had risen in his chest and made sure they had vanished from sight before creeping within hearing range of them- even if he could not see them.

"Well - er- I wondered-"

" _Minute_ , Potter," Lily told him impatiently and Snape could almost see the hand running through James' hair in aggravation.

"Alright, alright, keep your knickers on. Anyway, as I was saying before you so _rudely_ interrupted me," James had a bit of teasing in his voice and Snape hoped- no, _knew_ \- she was grimacing, "a Hogsmeade trip is coming up this weekend…" Snape felt his stomach drop. _Come on Lily, a minute was up, tell him_ , he thought in despair.

"Yes…?"

"Iwonderedifyouwantedtogowithme," it came out in such a rush it was a wonder Lily understood a word of it. But she did. And so did Severus. The greasy boy wanted to vomit and his pale face was decidedly more pale as he leaned against the wall. _Say no, say no, Merlin Lily what is taking you so long? Just say it. Say no. Say. No. Say-_

"What do you think you're playing at?" Lily's voice was icy and both boys were surprised by her response.

"W-what?" for the first time James was taken by surprise and it gave Severus Snape a deep satisfaction that pooled in his stomach.

"I said what do you think you're playing at? You tease me for three years, you insult myself and my best friend, you refuse to leave me the hell alone! And then you decide that suddenly you want to take me to Hogsmeade?!" there was the unmistakeable sound of flesh meeting flesh and a resounding slap echoed the empty corridor. "No, Potter, you prat, I will never go out with you!" Severus heard her footsteps echoing along the dungeon, walking away from the shocked bloke she'd left hanging.

"Wait- Lily!" James called after her and the footsteps stopped.

"What?" she bit in irritation.

"He fancies you! Sniv- Snape h-he fancies you!" there was then a heavy silence hanging in the air between the two and Severus held his breath, now certain he was going to be sick. How had he known? Severus didn't like to think of himself as blatantly obvious but if James Potter could figure it out with that thick skull of his… He could only hold his breath and close his eyes.

"Never thought you to be an expert on _that_ matter. Leave me the hell alone, Potter," Lily spat and she began walking again. This time, James Potter made no attempt to stop her and though Severus couldn't see it, James was standing with his arms hanging limply by his sides, an unreadable expression on his face. Meanwhile, Severus Snape was soaring with a triumphant smirk on his own face. His best friend had not confessed her feelings on Snape's fancying her but she certainly hadn't denied returning the sentiment.

He exited the classroom after a few minutes, waiting till he was sure the corridor was cleared of the two teenagers, not even upset about Lily forgetting to wait for him. _She'd rejected Potter_ , he thought as he walked with elation. But what he didn't know was that Lily was biting back sharp tears as she marched to Divination. What he didn't know was that after James Potter's abrupt proposal Lily had considered saying yes, it was indeed on the tip of her tongue, but the flood of past memories rushed her; the insults, the taunts, the pranks. Lily Evans could not just forget their history as James seemed so keen to do, she was much too strong for that. What Severus didn't know was that Lily still blushed when she came into near contact with James and though she regularly referred to him as a 'git' or a 'bloody moron', her heart wasn't really into the disparage. What he didn't know was that the wheels of James and Lily's tumultuous relationship had been set into motion and things were never going to be the same again.

But for now he had his best friend who rejected the lad he loathed most. His world was alright. For now.

 **Fifth Year:**

James Potter had grown into himself. The Summer Before Fifth Year Growth Spurt had finally happened and he now possessed a kind of rugged handsomeness about him. However, he was a bit shirty that evening for reasons well known to Hogwarts and it's students. He tugged at his robes and then mussed up his hair before adjusting his glasses. Sirius was becoming rather cross with him, "Honestly, Prongs, if you do that one more time…"

"And what are you going to do?" James snapped at him, "Hmm? What happens if I do it one more time?" his hand was itching to run through those black tresses again but the look Sirius was giving him was dangerous.

"Settle down," Remus shot exasperated looks at the two of them and seemed to tense, as if ready to separate them should it come to a duel.

"I'll beat your bloody arse that's what I'll do," Sirius growled, ignoring Remus' warning. James scoffed and his hand fell limp on his lap, a thin layer of denim separating that hand from his wand.

"I'd like to see you try," it was a dare and Sirius knew it- he never backed down to a dare, after all. He had just begun to stand up when a brown haired girl marched over to their spot in the Great Hall with flashing hazel green eyes.

"You bastard!" she cried, her hands on her hips, her eyes on James. The boy in question looked up warily at her and seemed to consider her.

"You're Mary Macdonald," he finally responded with a bit of surprise, acknowledging her.

"And you're the biggest prat to ever step foot in this school though I'm sure you already knew that," the girl named Mary shot him a scathing look while the rest of the Marauders stared in bewilderment at the two, "and just what possessed you to ask out Lily after her best mate called her a-a... well, a _you-know-what_?!" The table finally understood what she was on about as did James whose heart was sinking steadily.

"What possessed me, you ask?" James raised his eyebrows, opting for humour, "Well, Macdonald, there's a lot of answers to that question. I'm not quite sure _who_ would want to possess me but then again, there's a lot to want in a bloke like myself. Could be some vengeful spirit, or Voldy himself," at this there were a few collective gasps from the people sitting around them but James ignored them steadily, "then again, there's always the excuse of 'I just had a hard day' but to be completely honest my day wasn't too bad before the incident-"

"You're heartless, James Potter," Mary spat at him, "no wonder Lily always rejects you. Who would want to go out with such a - what did she call you earlier- an arrogant, bullying toerag!" James scowled at her but Mary only fixed him with another glare, "I don't want you to come near her again."

"Who, Evans?" James shrugged even though his insides were lit were rage, "Wouldn't even dream of it, I don't need a mate who befriends Death Eaters. Fun while it lasted, though, tell her I said that will you?" he gave her an irreverent smile that earned him a hard slap across his cheek. The first one since third year. Cradling his now red cheek he looked up at her to find her fuming. She threw him one last contemptuous look before stalking away. With a sudden panic in his chest he called out to her, "Macdonald, wait!" she did not.

"James, what in Merlin's name are you doing?" Remus hissed as James stood up frantically. The marauders had stayed silent but now were giving James almost nervous looks.

"Come on, Prongs, that's not a good idea, it's really not," Sirius tugged at James' robes but he was already on the move.

"Prongs!" Peter squeaked at him to come back but James Potter was stubborn and determined to find Mary Macdonald. Thanks to his long, lean legs and quick reflexes that were do to Quidditch, he caught up with her quickly. She continued to walk, not sparing him a glance which was fine. He only needed to talk to her.

"Listen, I'm sorry," Mary snorted at his rushed apology but James was talking quickly, desperate to get his point across, "I-I know I was out of line back there but you've got to hear me. I'll stay away from Evans, really I will, but keep an eye out."

"Keep an eye out for what?" she asked haughtily before clamping her mouth shut as if the words had escaped her on their own.

"Snape-" at this Mary scoffed but he had to convince her, "I know what you're thinking but I'm completely serious, Mary. He fancies her, he does, and he'll want to get with her again- mates or- or another way. But my dad has some ins at the Ministry, his money is good there," James' face seemed to sour slightly but Mary did not notice for her eyes remained straight ahead, "he knows what the Death Eaters are capable of and he's shared some things with me- some names to watch out for. Snivel- Snape is on that list," he finally stopped walking and though Mary was still aloof she stopped as well to face him.

"If what you're saying is true," Mary regarded him almost warily, "then Lily is in danger."

"More than the usual, considering she's muggleborn as well. I worry," his brow furrowed, "that the other Death Eaters will figure out Snape's feelings for her. They know he's rather chummy at times with her but they're too daft to think he fancies her. They will figure it out, though, and they'll use her as leverage over him, a way to prove his loyalty by hurting her," he shuddered.

"Why are you telling me this, James?" Mary's voice was softer now and though she was still somewhat angry she couldn't help but be slightly baffled by James' plea for her to protect Lily. James looked away from her searching, intuitive eyes and focused instead on the yawning portrait behind her.

"Because," when his hazel eyes turned back to her they were steeled with resolve, "I care about her- not that you need to go off repeating that to her or anyone else. I just," he scratched his neck as if confused, "I need her to be safe. And if you want me to stay away I will but someone needs to be on the lookout." With a curt nod and small smile he strode briskly back to the Great Hall to meet his bemused mates and Mary watched him go with an unidentifiable expression on her face- almost akin to amused. She walked back to the Gryffindor common room slowly, mulling over her and James' conversation in her head.

Mary knew, without a doubt, that the proud James Potter had met his match in the form of a brilliant redhead named Lily Evans. She smirked to herself, it was only a matter of time now.

 **Seventh Year:**

James Potter freshly showered was one of Lily's favorite kinds of James. His hair smelled like fresh pine and dewdrops on a cloudy morning, the water's residue clung to his tanned skin, and his glasses were slipping down his slightly damp nose. She pushed them back up and kissed where they had once lain. James looked down at her brightly, a grin dancing not just on his lips but in his eyes, and two dimples appeared on each cheek- they seemed to be winking at her.

"Alright, Evans?" he asked and Lily simply nodded, mesmerized by the flecks of gold in his eyes that seemed to catch the light. People were always commenting on Lily's own emerald eyes but in Lily's opinion, James' held a more intense sort of beauty. They were called hazel but Lily saw much more than hazel in them. She saw the syrupy honey swirling in the liquid amber and the melting gold fading into the dark chocolate all at different times in different situations. The description of hazel did not do justice to the complexity of their color.

"Evans," Sirius Black threw a quill at her and she turned her head towards him, "oh thank Agrippa you're alive, you were staring at Prongs for so long we wondered," Lily did not even blush, she just stuck her tongue out childishly at him.

"Never knew you cared so much about my being alive, Black. Suppose I should be flattered," she smiled at him and he sighed dramatically.

"What can I say? I 'pose it is alright you're alive," he seemed to be mulling it over, "'cause if you weren't alive Prongs would be a right arse to be around and I don't think I could stick around long enough to deal with _that_ ," Sirius smirked at his best mate who could only raise his eyebrows.

"Oi! You wouldn't stick around?" he said indignantly and took the quill out of Lily's fingers to chuck it back at him.

"Seeing as I can't stand to be around the lot of you as it is I don't think I'd last either," Remus Lupin told them, flicking a stray piece of sandy hair out of his eyes.

"Thanks, Moony," Sirius responded dryly and Remus only smiled.

"Don't be offended, it's only your bloody awful personalities that make you insufferable," Remus told them brightly and was flicked by Peter Pettigrew who had been playing Wizarding Chess with him.

"Can't say yours is much better," Peter muttered and seemed to be studying the board, "come on and play now, the pieces are starting to get bored." Remus turned back to the game and the next hour continued peacefully; Lily's head rested on James' shoulder, Sirius continued to banter with them every so often, and the two other marauders intensely focused on their game. With a sudden jolt out of her semi-conscious state Lily stirred next to James who looked at her questioningly.

"Forgot my textbook out on the grounds," she mumbled to James, "I need the cloak."

"I'll go with you," James told her firmly but Lily shook her head with a frown.

"Don't be silly, it's after curfew anyway we both don't want to get caught. Besides we would fit so awkwardly under there…"

"We could do it," James responded stubbornly, "I've fit two to three of us at times under that cloak. Besides it's dangerous, Lily, you know what happened last year," he gave her a meaningful glance that she ignored.

"Just stay here, James, I'm not a defenseless first year," at her reproving look he grudgingly hoisted himself up from the chair they'd been sharing and went to the Boys Dormitory.

"Where's he going?" Sirius asked in a bored tone.

"To get the cloak, I forgot my textbook down by the lake and I need to review my notes."

"You can look over mine," Sirius told her not unkindly but Lily made a face.

"Sirius, you don't _take_ notes. In fact, you don't even study," she reminded him and he smiled lazily.

"Ah, right, well sorry, Evans. Can't say I didn't try," he wagged his finger at her and she leaned back in the chair.

"You should go to bed, Sirius," she finally told him and he shook his head.

"Nah," and that seemed to be the end of the conversation as Lily knew better than trying to reason with the boy who could be rather pigheaded at times. James made a reappearance a few minutes later holding a silvery cloth that resembled liquid more than a solid substance. The common room was empty besides the five of them so she put it on quickly.

"Be careful," he told the invisible space where she'd been standing and worry flickered in his eyes.

"I always am, James," the soft reply came, seemingly out of nowhere, and there was a slight shuffle of feet before the portrait swung open much to the surprised squawks of the Fat Lady. James watched the place where she'd disappeared for a moment before settling down across from Sirius and engaging animatedly in talking about strategies for their next Quidditch practice.

Lily meanwhile was sneaking down the corridors. She didn't have to be worried about getting caught, not really, it was unlikely Filch would find her. By now she knew her way around the castle so well that if she did happen to come across Filch she'd know how to get away. Thankfully, no problems arose and she snuck past Ms. Norris rather easily. She finally made her way out of the castle onto the grounds and pulled the cloak off of her, turning towards the lake's edge.

"Fancy meeting you here," came the low, familiar voice of Severus Snape. Lily turned around, her wand out and ready, her eyes flashing.

"Following birds are we now, Snape?" she asked coolly and he simply gave her a quick once over.

"Dating blood traitors are we now, Evans?" he spoke with equal rancor.

"Never realized that was any of your business," Lily made to get past him and she almost succeeded when he retorted in undertones.

" _It used to be_."

"Excuse you?" she turned back to face him and there was something savage in her expression that nearly threw Severus Snape off guard. _Nearly_.

"I said it used to be," his black eyes glinted and Lily laughed mirthlessly.

"It was never any of your business who I dated or who I fancied Severus. I never belonged to you-" at this his left eye twitched slightly "-and I certainly don't belong to James and he doesn't pretend to act like I do."

"So it's James now?" Severus' tone was cold and unfeeling, his face turned away from hers for the briefest of moments before turning back, and then it was like stone.

"It is his name, isn't it?"

"Cheeky aren't we, Evans?"

"Cocky aren't we, Snape?" she retaliated in the same mocking tone he had used. Her wand stood before her, no longer relaxed but held firmly in her hand.

"Do you really plan to hex me?" Severus Snape raised his eyebrows as if he didn't believe it but his fingers flexed around his own wand.

"It depends," Lily fingered her wand as if trying to decide her answer, "if you raise your own wand at me you will be sorely mistaken. If you don't, then you'll walk away unscathed."

"Oh?"

"Oh yes. I see you don't have your Death Eater buddies with you. You're always a bit more confident with your wand when you're with them aren't you?" Lily was letting the pent up anger she'd built over the year release in short bits on him. She faced her ex-best friend with wild eyes and wilder hair. In Severus' opinion, she never looked more beautiful and lethal. He wanted her. But it seemed impossible now. Now that she was with _him_.

"That's not exactly true," Severus said instead of what he wanted to say. What he wanted to confess. He let his dull, lank hair cover one of his eyes to hide at least half of his pain. To conceal half of what he had wanted so bad to tell her for years.

"Whatever, Snape," Lily's wand suddenly dropped along with her temper and she seemed rather tired suddenly, "why are you out here anyway?"

"I needed to breathe," was Severus' vague response and Lily arched an eyebrow suspiciously. She shrugged after a moment of looking him over and started back towards the castle, clutching James' invisibility cloak that Severus did not recognize as much more than an odd cloth.

"Severus," she suddenly said and his heart jumped into his throat at the use of his first name as she turned back to look at him, something fierce burning in those lovely eyes, "you will stay away from James and I. If I hear or see anything differently," those eyes he'd been admiring seconds ago narrowed menacingly, "it'll be the last thing you do." Her threat fell on a broken heart and he watched her walk away from him, realizing at last that he'd finally lost Lily Evans. He had turned back to the lake with pain etched over his pallid features by the time she disappeared under the invisibility cloak and into the castle.

When Lily entered the Gryffindor common room, whipping the cloak off of her, James jumped up from the chair, a laughing expression still on his face before his eyes fell upon her book-less arms. "Er, Lils, did you forget something?"

"Oh?" Lily looked down at her hands realizing she only carried the invisibility cloak, "Oh yes, my textbook, I suppose I'll get it tomorrow."

"Alright?" Sirius raised one eyebrow at her, his grey eyes perplexed.

"Fine," Lily's voice seemed rather faint and James and Sirius exchanged a look. Lily shoved the cloak back into James' arms and sat down on the chair, running a hand through her hair.

"So," James cleared his throat, "what kept you?" Lily looked up at them; her boyfriend and her surrogate brother. This was not going to go over well.

"Ran into Snape," Lily tried to say it casually but it did not get past Sirius and James (Remus and Peter had gone to bed) whose expressions turned furious instantly.

"What?" James demanded while Sirius exclaimed ' _Snivellus?!'_ at the same time. Both blokes immediately gave her a thorough once over to make sure she was okay. Lily, feeling self conscious with the sudden attention, folded her arms across her chest and glared at them.

"I'm _fine_ as I said before. Just a bit surprised that's all. Besides, I could handle Snape," she seemed to be daring them to contradict her but neither did.

"We know that, Lily, but we have a right to be concerned," Sirius pointed out while James stepped closer to his girlfriend, pulling her tightly to him.

"Really James, this is completely unnecessary," but her words went muffled and unheard as she spoke into James' hard chest. She finally extracted herself from his arms and gave him a reassuring smile, "Look, all we did was exchange a few words. No harm done," she looked closely at his face to see lines of maturity she'd not noticed before, "don't cause anxiety over me, Potter," her voice was soft and affectionate and Sirius suddenly felt invasive and embarrassed all at once.

"Too late," James told her and his eyes crinkled in the corners as he gave her a broad smile.

"Well, I'm exhausted. Try not to stay up too late, lovebirds," Sirius smirked at them and went up to the Boys Dormitory.

"So, what were these words you exchanged?" James asked Lily lightly after Sirius had gone to bed and she searched his face and recognized the more serious undertones lying behind the question.

"Nothing for you to worry about," but she knew he wouldn't let her get away with that answer so she elaborated, "well, fine. He seemed to insinuate it was his business who I was dating and I _politely_ told him it was not. I then threatened him and told him to stay away from us. That was pretty much it."

"You threatened a Death Eater?" James seemed torn between being impressed and exasperated, he was also slightly aroused which was most bothersome but he wouldn't dwell on that for a bit.

"Well, sure, but it's _Snape_ , James," she didn't seem to understand the gravity of this situation which frustrated James further.

"Listen, Lily, I don't care who it is. Death Eaters don't take lightly towards that sort of thing even if he would never hurt you-"

"Just because we were once chummy with each other doesn't mean he wouldn't hurt me," Lily snorted.

"Blimey that's not the only reason," it was out before James could stop himself and Lily regarded him dubiously.

"What do you mean ' _that's not the only reason_ '?"

"Erm," James seemed unsure of how to respond and eventually decided the truth was the only way to go- Lily would see through him any other way, "well, it's not exactly a secret that er Snape fancies you, is it?" Lily regarded him disbelieving for a second before her face crumpled, becoming resigned. There were a few moments where she stared at him, sadness in that sage, beautiful face.

"No," she finally said softly, leaning her head on his shoulder, "I suppose not." There was a long silence between the two of them, comfortable yet thick, unsaid things moving through the air current between them.

"And this- this doesn't change things between us doesn't?" he was endearingly nervous and though Lily was wary and tired, tired of the war and the two-faced friends and the killings, she found him sweet, comfortable, and exhilarating all at once.

"No," she said once more, firmly and soundly, "no, it does not." Then she planted her lips gently on his and Severus Snape was a distant memory and the crackling fireplace was like the heat between the two of them. It was only them for those few seconds of pure bliss and when they pulled away, both were smiling.

"I love you, Evans," he finally told her.

"And I you, Potter."


End file.
